primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.3
Episode 4.3 - broadcast in Germany as Lockdown - is the third episode of the fourth series of Primeval. Synopsis A mysterious group come through an anomaly in a theatre, unknowingly followed by deadly tree creatures. As they attempt to escape, Matt inadvertently brings one of the group – Emily - back against her will. She promises to help him find the creature, in return for going back through the anomaly. In a frantic chase through the city, they track the creature down, only to discover the anomaly has closed, leaving Emily stranded. Full synopsis A group of mysterious strangers come through an anomaly in a theatre. Ethan and Emily have bought gravely ill Charlotte to the 21st century to look for medicine. But they are too late, and Charlotte dies. Emily and Ethan are forced to flee as the ARC team investigate an anomaly. Emily escapes through the anomaly and Matt gives chase, assuming she’s about to be stranded in a different time. Matt eventually catches her when she gets knocked out by an attack from an arboreal dinosaur. With no clue as to Emily’s identity, Matt takes her to hospital. The ARC team lock the anomaly, but what they don’t realise is that two arboreal dinosaurs have come through and are still loose and in the present. Back at the ARC, Connor has impressed Philip with his scientific know-how. Connor is obviously star struck by Philip’s charisma. Emily escapes from hospital and Matt learns the truth about her – she’s not from this place or time. They realise a creature is loose and Emily agrees to help on one condition, that Matt will let her back through the anomaly. Matt agrees. Whilst they track the creature through the high rise buildings of the city, Abby and Becker discover another creature is still at large in the theatre. They go head to head with their beast in the theatre’s foyer and eventually trap him and put him back through the anomaly. Meanwhile, Emily and Matt are forced to confront the creature on the roof of the tallest building in the city. As they attempt to capture it, Matt is cornered by the creature, leaving Emily to save his life. They corner the creature on the roof and tie it up. But the creature escapes and attempts to attack them, failing and falling off the building killing itself. With both creatures taken care of and the anomaly closed, Matt realises he can’t take Emily back to the ARC – they’ll only start asking questions. After enlisting the help of a reluctant Abby, he promises her he’ll help her get back when the next anomaly opens. Until then she’ll stay secretly at his flat. Little do they know they’re being watched from the shadows by Ethan, now intent on revenge; he blames Emily for the death of his beloved Charlotte. Cast Apperances Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *James Lester *Hilary Becker *Jess Parker *Philip Burton *Ethan Dobrowski *Emily Merchant *Charlotte Cameron *Cerise *Gideon *Rex *Others Creatures *Tree Creeper *Coelurosauravus Locations *Anomaly Research Centre (second building) *Theatre *Matt Anderson's flat *Ethan Dobrowski's flat *Anomaly Research Centre (first building) Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Bio-tag Identifier *Black Box Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Industries Trivia *James Lester is absent from this episode. His actor, Ben Miller, is still credited in the opening titles. Story connections *In Series 5, New Dawn plays a big part of the plot. In this episode, Philip Burton starts to tell Connor about Project New Dawn, but is only able to tell Connor the title before fainting. Later, when Connor asks Phillip about it, he says it doesn't matter and will tell him another time. *Ethan Dobrowski and Emily Merchant are important characters in Series 4 's plotline. Emily also returns from Episode 5.3 onwards as a member of the ARC team. Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep03week02/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories Category:Episodes